Heroic Hearts
by HuntressDiana
Summary: The heroes of Tortall gather together, after many years apart, to remember and honour those who have been lost, but also to rejoice for all they have found on the way. Many years into the future, Alanna remembers the past and watches over her family.


**'Heroic Hearts.'******

**By HuntressDiana**

****

**_Another poem inspired ficlet, again loosely from challenge Nine at the Dancing Dove forums._**

****

_'Though much is taken, much abides; and though_

_We are not now the strength which in old days_

_Moved Earth and Heaven; that which we are, we are;_

_One equal temper of heroic hearts,_

_Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will_

_To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.'___

**From 'Ulysses,'**

**by**** Alfred, Lord Tennyson.**

* * *

I sit at the window and look out, down into the courtyard. My children are down there, along with my grandchildren.

I look back into the room and a broad smile breaks out across my face.

"Gary! Come on in." I hug my friend and feel myself clasped just as tightly back.

"How are you Alanna?" He asks, looking concerned.

"As well as ever." I reply lightly, although I know what he was thinking of. Bandits came to the Swoop last week, to capture Kalasin and her children, and take them as hostages against Emperor Kaddar. I was wounded fighting them, and my body does not heal as well as it used to, for all my Gift.

Raoul and Buri are shown into the study at that moment, and I greet them, receiving enthusiastic hugs from both of them. Jonathan and Thayet are already here, in the study with George.

"Kalasin, Alianne and the children are all outside." I say, leading them over to the balcony, where they watch the children's antics.

"Here come the missing two now." Buri points out, nodding through the window I have just left.

True enough two horses are coming into the yard, greeted by all, guardsmen and family alike. Daine rides a young mare, while Numair rides a more placid beast. He dismounts first, and lifts their child from her seat before Daine, putting her on the ground before swinging his wife from her saddle. She laughs girlishly and kisses him before taking his hand and waving to Kalasin and watching her child mix with the others.

Numair sees us looking down at them and shouts something unintelligible, then they come into the keep and soon arrive at the door. When Daine enters, she rushes around, greeting her friends; Buri and I with hugs, shaking the other knights' hands. Then Thayet and Jon come into the room and they too are hugged and kissed on the cheek. We all return the gestures with equal affection. She is the youngest of us; for all that she is well into motherhood and a married woman. Daine joins us again, slightly breathless, but with her slate blue eyes alight with joy.

Numair is far more sedate than his wife, although no less enthusiastic.

George enters the room now and we are all together at last. The last time we were all gathered like this would have been in the Scanran war, when we were in a war council. Since then we have all been busy, years passed, and now we are here again. Some loved ones have fallen by the wayside, Cythera, Gary's wife died in childbirth and he takes care of their three children, and is doing well at it.

But we, the main group, are all still here, and mostly whole.

We talk endlessly, of trivial things, of affairs of state, which bores Daine so much she runs down to play with the children.

I am sitting near the window and enjoy the spectacle of Daine changing into various creatures and allowing the children to climb all over her. At the moment she is a spotted leopard and is giving them rides around the courtyard while the other adults look on in amusement. She changes once more, and, grabbing her clothes, flies into the stable to change, and comes out quickly, only to have the children leap on her and try and tickle her. She rolls around, like a child herself, giving in when her daughter points out where she is really ticklish.

Numair is watching her as well, with a soft smile on his face. Although he has more white streaks in his hair than before, he hasn't changed much from the young man I met doing tricks to earn his meal in Port Caynn.

My gaze switches to Gary, he is no longer the mischievous boy I knew as a page, instead he has grown up to be a respected politician.

Daine joins us again, slightly breathless, with her face flushed and laughter bubbling out of her throat.

Raoul holds Buri's hand and nods at what she is saying, arguing merrily with Thayet over some K'mir thing. Buri is still a formidable figure, as is Raoul, and their second child is due in March.

Thayet is still beautiful, only it has softened into a regal loveliness now, her eyes glitter with as much laughter as they ever did.

Jonathan has changed the most I think. No longer is he the squire who sneaked into the city with me, no longer my knight master and my lover. He is now a great king, who has to think before acting, to keep his realm safe. His black hair is still glossy, if a little lined, and his eyes are serious, although they often gleam with happiness.

George, my husband is sitting next to me. He is no longer the thief I knew, but a respected nobleman and the King's spymaster, ever since Myles dies some three years ago.

And myself? I am still King's Champion, although not for much longer, it is time for a younger knight to take over soon.

We are growing old, although I hate to see it, but somehow, it doesn't have the sting I thought it would have when I was younger. I am glad for my life, I have done almost everything I wanted to do in my dreams; become a warrior maiden, marry, have children, explore the world.

I am content with my lot. We aren't as strong as we once were, and we do not have the things we once yearned for, but instead they have been replaced by other dreams.

I move back into the conversation and join the circle of my friends; one big, happy family. And I am content.

* * *

_'Though much is taken, much abides; and though_

_We are not now the strength which in old days_

_Moved Earth and Heaven; that which we are, we are;_

_One equal temper of heroic hearts,_

_Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will_

_To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.'___

**Disclaimer; No characters belong to me, they are property of Tamora Peirce. The extracts are from Ulysses by Alfred, Lord Tennyson and are not mine!**

**I am making no profit from this.**

**HuntressDiana.******


End file.
